Road to a Dream
by Leeman
Summary: A song fic that retells my favorite scene from Love Hina in a way that I would have enjoyed it much more than the way it really happened in the anime. Please R&&. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, and I'm not making any profit off of this story.  
  
Author's notes: Well, this is my attempt at a work of Love Hina fiction. I'm using the song,  
"Road to Nowhere" by Ozzy Ozbourne. This is a rewrite of a certain boat scene in episode 21  
that tells what I would have loved to have seen taken place. Please note: I am a devout follower  
of the Mutsumi-san + Keitaro = Love gospel. As always, words between *...* are thoughts and  
words between [...] are the lyrics of the song. Enjoy the fic, minna-san and don't forget to  
review. ^_^   
  
[I was looking back on my life  
And all the things I've done to me  
I'm still looking for the answers  
I'm still searching for the key]  
  
*Why do I feel so warm when I look at her face?* Keitaro thought to himself, as he slowly rowed  
the boat farther out into the lake. *What if she really likes me? What will I do?* Mutsumi looked  
back at him and smiled sweetly, and he felt himself go limp. *Snap out of it! You made a promise  
to a young girl long ago, and you can't just forget about her! And what about Narusegawa?*  
Keitaro was roughly jerked out of his thoughts when their boat collided with another boat that  
had been sitting idly in the water. The small shockwave from the contact of the two vessels was  
enough to send Keitaro falling forward directly into Mutsumi's lap.  
  
[The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me  
It just won't leave me alone  
I still find it all a mystery  
Could it be a dream?  
The road to nowhere leads to me]  
  
He turned himself over in order to get up, but Mutsumi reached down and gently removed his  
glasses. "This way, I can see your face better." He could gather neither thoughts nor words as  
she looked down at him with her soothing brown eyes. "When I look at your face, I feel very  
nostalgic," she sighed almost dreamily, and he could see that her lips were curved up into a smile  
of amazing contentment. His eyes softened. *I never realized just how beautiful she really is.   
How could an angel like her ever want anything to do with a failure like me?* "I wanted to study  
with you because I feel so at ease when you're around me. Am I a nuisance to you?"  
  
"N...No" She reached down and caressed his cheek. He felt shivers shoot down his spine, and he  
noticed a certain softness in her eyes as she gazed into the core of his very soul.  
  
[Through all the happiness and sorrow  
I guess I'd do it all again  
Live for today and not tomorrow  
It's still the road that never ends]  
  
"I want to go to Tokyo University with you, Keitaro." He nodded numbly. *What happens if the  
girl of the promise never shows up? Then what?* Her hair danced in the soft breeze from the  
lake, and as he looked up at her, he felt his heart beginning to beat faster. *I have to stop living in  
the past and start living for today.* Narusegawa's scowling face appeared to him in a  
hallucination, but he banished it from his mind.   
  
Mutsumi stared into his dark brown pools...pools which she would swim in forever if time would  
only allow it. She had fallen in love with him head over heels, and she wanted to see him make his  
dream a reality, whether or not it included her. *This will probably be the only time where I can  
talk with him like this, and I want to make it count.*  
  
[The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me  
It just won't leave me alone  
I still find it all a mystery  
Could it be a dream?  
The road to nowhere leads to me]  
  
She sat his glasses down beside him before she began to stroke his eyebrows with her thumbs. He  
also began to feel a certain completeness and contentment that he hadn't known in years. As he  
looked up at her, images of the little girls face whom he promised began to flood his mind.   
Mutsumi's face slowly morphed into the young girl of his promise, and the setting began to  
change. He found himself sitting in a sandbox playing with the girl. He looked down at himself  
and realized that he had become a five-year-old again. He was so lost in thought that he didn't  
notice the little girl crawling closer to him until he felt her kiss him on the cheek. "When you  
become older, let's go to Tokyo U together."   
  
The scene faded out, and he found himself looking up at Mutsumi. Her eyes were instantly  
locked onto his, and he smiled widely. Those were the same eyes he gazed into when he made his  
promise. He had finally found her, the girl of his promise, but she wasn't just a girl anymore. She  
was a fair maiden, a kind angel from the heavens, and above all else, she loved him. He finally  
understood, and he was overwhelmed with joy, but somewhere in the back of his mind an image  
of Narusegawa lurked about and caused him to feel heavy with guilt.   
  
[Ah ah  
The road to nowhere's gonna pass me by  
Ah ah  
I hope we never have to say goodbye  
I never want to live without you]  
  
*What about Narusegawa?* His mind screamed. *Don't you love her? How can you forget  
about her so easily?* *I haven't forgotten about her, and I only thought I was in love with her.*   
*Are you sure about that?* *Yes, I am. She was very beautiful, and she captured my heart, but  
her grasp was a loose one. She was there when I needed a friend, and she continued to be there  
for me. I confused my gratitude and feelings of strong friendship with love.* *So, do you love  
Mutsumi then?* *You should know the answer to that. You're me after all. Why am I even  
having this conversation with myself?*  
  
"Mutsumi, I want to go to Tokyo University with you too." She smiled brightly, and he reached  
up and grasped her hands. "Do you remember playing with a young boy at Hinata Sou when you  
were little?"  
  
"Hmm...yes. Why?"  
  
"I remember playing with a young girl at Hinata Sou when I was little, and I remember making a  
promise to her." Her eyes widened.   
"You...you're the little boy of my promise."  
  
"Yes, and you're the little girl of my promise. You're the reason I was trying so desperately to  
get into Tokyo University." Her eyes softened and then closed as a single tear made its way  
down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again, and I couldn't even remember your face or your name.   
Still, I tried to get into Tokyo University, but I would either pass out on my way to take the  
exams, or I would forget to write my name on it."  
  
"I've just plain failed it every time I tried."  
  
"Let's both pass the exams and get into Tokyo University together this coming year."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"And I'll do my best. I promise."  
  
"I promise too." Keitaro reluctantly sat up and turned around to face Mutsumi.  
  
"It's getting kind of late. I guess we should head back."  
  
"Keitaro, would you like to stay at my apartment tonight?" He blushed madly.   
  
"Um...uhh..." He was cut off by her lips pressing against his. He felt shivers down his spine, and  
he felt his head begin to spin. She pulled away from him and smiled coyly.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't bite."  
  
"That's not really what I was worried about."  
  
"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She looked disappointed, and it tugged at the  
strings of his heart. He really wanted to make her happy, and the thought of staying with her was  
not unpleasant in the least.  
  
"I want to," he said just above a whisper. She smiled brightly and leaned forward wrapping her  
arms around his neck. He felt himself blushing, but he didn't resist as her lips moved towards his.   
He closed his eyes just before his lips met hers in a sacred dance of a passion from his past...A  
past that had suddenly become his future. He had walked down a road that the thought would  
lead him nowhere, but he saw that the road had actually led him to a joyous new highway which  
he would walk with his soulmate. He had finally found her against overwhelming odds, and he  
never wanted to let her go.  
  
[The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me  
It just won't leave me alone  
I still find it all a mystery  
Could it be a dream?  
The road to nowhere leads to me]  
  
Author's notes: Well, I've finally completed my first work of fiction based upon Love Hina. It  
has been an immense pleasure to write this story, and I hope all of you enjoyed it. I know the  
characters are a bit OOC, but I wanted to write a WAFFy song fic. I believe that Mutsumi-san  
and Keitaro would be anime's best couple, but the creator of Love Hina doesn't see it my way.  
(sighs dejectedly) Anyway, now that I've finished this song fic, I will get started on a new Love  
Hina fan fic that actually has a decent plot. I don't know how long it will take me to write it, but  
I will do my best on it. Mutsumi-san is my third favorite anime character as well as the third most  
beautiful sight that my poor eyes have ever beheld. I believe that she should be with Keitaro very  
strongly, and I want to write a fan fic where that can become a reality. I may or may not write a  
few other song fics along the way. It all depends on whether or not I stumble onto another song  
that I deem adequate for my purposes. Please take a moment to write a review and tell me what  
you thought of my little song fic. I really do appreciate all of the reviews I receive.  
  



End file.
